love_livefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wonderful Rush
Wonderful Rush '(''lit. Fascinante carrera) es el quinto sencillo de μ's. La canción se estrenó el 5 de septiembre del 2012. También esta incluida en μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection tanto en CD como en Blu-ray. La canción fue escrita por Hata Aki, compuesta y editada por Kawada Takao. Lista de canciones '''Edición Regular CD/Blu-Ray # Wonderful Rush # Oh, Love&peace! # Wonderful Rush (Off Vocal) # Oh,Love&Peace! (Off Vocal) #Kissa to Meido na Ichinensei (喫茶とメイドな一年生 lit. Chicas de primer año en el maid café) #Yashiki ni Obake wa Ninensei (屋敷にお化けは二年生 lit. Chicas de segundo año en una mansión embrujada) #Shou de Fasshon! Sannensei (ショーでファッション! 三年生 lit. ¡Desfile de modas! Con las chicas de tercer año) #Dansu Kuraimakkusu! (ダンス・クライマックス! lit. ¡Baile culminante!) Vídeos PV por Lantis = |-| TVCM = Letra Rōmaji= Dan Dan kokoro Dan Dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru Mirai wo shikkari mite! (Hi, hi, susume! Madamada Let's go!! Hi, hi, susume! Hora hora! Let's go!!) Daijina koto wa nanda kke? Chiisana doryoku ga asu wo tsukuru nda Ima wo aishite butsukarou! Sonna ikioi de zutto isshoukenmeina nda yotte (Isshoukenmeina nda yo zutto!) Motto chikaku de katariaitai na Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka (Hate made) hashireba ii sa (genkai shiranai All right?) Korekara no Wonderful Rush Minna shiawase ni naru tame Atarashii sekai sagashi ni ikouyo Mayottara Wonderful Rush Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite haruka tohku no nijidakedo...sou, kitto tsukande! (Hi!!) Dan Dan Kokoro Dan Dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru (Hi hi, susume! Madamada Let's go!! Hi hi, susumuyo!) Mirai wo tsukamaete! Jinsei kibun de joukasayuu unmei toki ni kyū tenkai Saitei! Saikou! Saidai! Saishin! Let's go! Tohku ni Super jump!! Nandedarou ne fushigida yo Tanoshii to kanjiru kono toki wa Shunkan no you de eien no youda ne Issho ni tobou Dan Da Dan Dan! Daijida yo (na nda kke?) Chiisana doryoku (soudatta!) Ima ga sukide (aina nda?) Butsukaru nda (souna nda!) Ikioi yoku ne (daitan ni?) Isshoukenmei (soudatta!) Ikioi tsukete (daitan ni?) Isshoukenmeida! Motto kimochi o wakari aitakute Tonari ni iru kimi itsu demo issho ni (Irukara) issho ga ii ne (shinpaiiranai All right?) Hajimari no Wonderful Stage Minna tsugi no basho tatsu nda Meguri au kisetsu shinsenna keshiki Mune hazumu Wonderful Stage Boku ga mezasu no wa kireina haruka tohku no nijidakara...saa, shuppatsuda yo! Wonderful... Wao! Dou shiyou ka? Dreams Come True Touzen Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!! Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder madamada Let's go!! Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder Wonderful Rush Motto chikaku de katariaitai na Unazuita kimi to doko made hashirou ka (Hate made) hashireba ii sa (genkai sore nani? No thank you, OK!) Oh yeah (shinpaiiranai All right!!) Korekara no Wonderful Rush Minna shiawase ni naru tame Atarashī sekai sagashi ni ikōyo Mayottara Wonderful Rush Boku wa kagayaki wo shinjite haruka tohku no nijidakedo itsuka te ni suru Wonderful Stage Minna tsugi no basho tatsu nda Meguri au kisetsu shinsenna keshiki Mune hazumu Wonderful Stage Boku ga mezasu no wa kireina haruka tohku no nijidakara...saa, shuppatsuda yo! Dan Dan Kokoro Dan Dan atsuku Yume ippai kanaete miseru Dan Dan susumu Dan Dan hajikeru Mirai wo shikkari mite! |-| Kanji= Dan Dan ココロ Dan Dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan Dan ススム Dan Dan ハジケル 未来をしっかり見て! (Hi, hi,ススメ!まだまだLet's go!! Hi, hi,ススメ!ほらほらLet's go!!) 大事なことはなんだっけ? ちいさな努力が明日(あす)を作るんだ いまを愛してぶつかろう! そんな勢いでずっと一生懸命なんだよって (一生懸命なんだよずっと!) もっと近くで語りあいたいな 頷いた君とどこまで走ろうか (果てまで) 走ればいいさ (限界しらない All right?) これからの Wonderful Rush みんな幸せになるため 新しい世界 探しに行こうよ 迷ったら Wonderful Rush 僕は輝きを信じて 遥か遠くの虹だけど…そう、きっとつかんで!(Hi!!) Dan Dan ココロ Dan Dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan Dan ススム Dan Dan ハジケル (Hi, hi,ススメ!まだまだLet's go!! Hi, hi,ススムヨ!) 未来をつかまえて! 人生気分で上下左右 運命ときに急展開 最低↓最高↑最大↑最新↑ Let's go! 遠くに Super jump!! なんでだろうね不思議だよ 楽しいと感じるこの時は 瞬間のようで永遠のようだね 一緒に跳ぼう Dan Da Dan Dan! 大事だよ (なんだっけ?) ちいさな努力 (そうだった!) いまが好きで (愛なんだ?) ぶつかるんだ (そうなんだ!) 勢いよくね (大胆に?) 一生懸命 (そうだった!) 勢いつけて (大胆に?) 一生懸命だ! もっと気持ちを分かりあいたくて 隣にいる君いつでもいっしょに (いるから) いっしょがいいね (心配いらない All right?) はじまりの Wonderful Stage みんな次の場所立つんだ めぐり逢う季節 新鮮な景色 胸はずむ Wonderful Stage 僕が目指すのはきれいな 遙か遠くの虹だから…さあ、出発だよ! Wonderful... Wao! どうしようか? Dreams Come True 当然 Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!! Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! Life is wonder まだまだ Let's go!! Hi, hi, Super jump! Oh, yeah, Super jump!! もっと近くで語りあいたいな 頷いた君とどこまで走ろうか (果てまで) 走ればいいさ (限界それなに? No thank you, OK!) Oh, yeah (心配いらない All right!!) これからの Wonderful Rush みんな幸せになるため 新しい世界 探しに行こうよ 迷ったら Wonderful Rush 僕は輝きを信じて 遙か遠くの虹だけどいつか手にする Wonderful Stage みんな次の場所立つんだ めぐり逢う季節 新鮮な景色 胸はずむ Wonderful Stage 僕が目指すのはきれいな 遙か遠くの虹だから…さあ、出発だよ! Dan Dan ココロ Dan Dan アツク 夢いっぱい叶えてみせる Dan Dan ススム Dan Dan ハジケル 未来をしっかり見て! |-| Español= Poco a poco mi corazón Poco a poco crece palpitante ¡Haré mis sueños realidad! Poco a poco va avanzando Poco a poco rebosándose ¡Mira hacia el futuro! (Sí, sí ¡Avancemos! Aún quedan cosas por hacer ¡Vámonos! Sí, sí ¡Avancemos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! !Vámonos!) ¿Qué era lo más importante? (¿Qué era?) Un poco de esfuerzo traerá un nuevo día ¡Disfrutemos del momento! Con energía, ¡Demos lo mejor! (¡Demos siempre lo mejor!) Quiero hablar a solas contigo Si me dices que sí, ¿Qué tan lejos llegaré? (Hasta el final) Me parece bien (No hay límites ¿de acuerdo?) Luego de esta fascinante carrera Para poder ser felices Vamos en busca de un nuevo mundo Ante la duda, una fascinante carrera Creo en la luz al final del arcoíris La atraparé (Oooh... ¡Sí!) Poco a poco mi corazón Poco a poco crece candente ¡Haré mis sueños realidad! Poco a poco va avanzando Poco a poco rebosante ¡Ya es hora! ¡Vamos! (Sí, sí ¡Avancemos! Aún quedan cosas por hacer ¡Vámonos! Sí, sí ¡Avancemos!) ¡Apodérate del futuro! La sensación de vivir va de arriba a abajo Repentinamente el destino cambia Lo peor↓Lo mejor↑Extraordinario↑Final↑ ¡Vamos! ¡Haz un gran salto hacia la distancia! Me pregunto porque Este divertido momento Es como un instante y una eternidad ¡Despeguemos juntos! Es importante (¿Qué?) Un poco de esfuerzo (¡Eso es!) Me gustas (¿estoy enamorada?) Chocamos (¡Así es!) Enérgicamente (¿Audazmente?) ¡Demos lo mejor! (¡Eso es!) Dándolo todo (¿Audazmente?) ¡Demos lo mejor! Quiero que nos entendamos mejor Quiero que estemos juntos (Estás aquí) Estar juntos es genial (No te preocupes ¿De acuerdo?) Por primera vez en este fantástico escenario Todos esperamos por nuestro siguiente destino Esta temporada nos da un nuevo panorama Este fantástico escenario aviva mi corazón Mi destino es aquel hermoso arcoíris en la lejanía Así que, ¡Vamos a despegar! Fantástico... ¡Wow! ¿Qué debo hacer? Mis sueños se harán realidad Por supuesto ¡Vamos! ¡¡Tres, dos, uno, CERO!! Sí, sí ¡Salta alto! oh sí, ¡¡Salta alto!! La vida es fantástica, Aún quedan cosas por hacer ¡¡Vamos!! Sí, sí ¡Salta alto! oh sí, ¡¡Salta alto!! La vida es fascinante, una fascinante carrera Quiero hablar a solas contigo Si me dices que sí, ¿Qué tan lejos llegaré? (Hasta el final) Me parece bien (¿Limites? ¿Qué es eso? No, gracias ¡estoy bien! ) Oh, sí (No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?) Luego de esta fascinante carrera Para poder ser felices Vamos en busca de un nuevo mundo Ante la duda, una fascinante carrera El arcoíris se ve tan lejano pero lo alcanzaré Por primera vez en este fantástico escenario Todos esperamos por nuestro siguiente destino Esta temporada nos da un nuevo panorama Este fantástico escenario aviva mi corazón (Sí, sí ¡Avancemos! Aún quedan cosas por hacer ¡Vámonos! Sí, sí ¡Avancemos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! !Vámonos!) Mi destino es aquel hermoso arcoíris en la lejanía Así que, ¡Vamos a despegar! (Oooh... ¡Sí!) Poco a poco mi corazón Poco a poco crece palpitante ¡Haré mis sueños realidad! Poco a poco va avanzando Poco a poco rebosante ¡Mira hacia el futuro! (Oooh... ¡Sí!) Galería Cover-WonderfulRush.jpg Scan (29).jpg Scan (4).jpg Scan (8).jpg ss (2014-03-02 at 07.17.17).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.17.17) (1).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.17.18).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.39.56).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.41.36).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.19.02).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.40.25).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.40.51).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.17.25).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.17.36).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.17.49).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.17.53).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.17.55).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.18.03).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.18.04).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.18.06).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.18.32).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.19.00).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.19.21).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.19.22).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.19.23).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.19.24).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.42.18).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.19.53).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.42.35).png ss (2014-02-17 at 07.42.36).png ss (2014-03-02 at 077.png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.20.58).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.21.09).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.21.30).png ss (2014-03-02 at 07.21.36).png Categoría:Canciones de µ's Categoría:Sencillos de µ's